holtrhulainfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SaynaSLuke/Sayna's story planning stuff ..
So. I have made a big decision, one I've thought about for a while .. Destiny is going Steampunk. Is this rash? Well I've pondered for four months, so I think no. Is it wise? Probably not, but did that ever stop me? ;P The thing is, I like the Destiny plot, but I could never get into the world. It felt dull. Uncreative. Boring. It needed something more and I think I figured it out. It was too pretty for the dark and foreboding story I'm writing (did I say dark? Well it is, it's at least as dark as TotO if not more so) And as I make it Steampunk, I like it more and more. So here's were I'm going to keep track of my ideas. If you guys have input/advice/thoughts/or whatever, you are always welcome to tell me :) The world is not strictly 'Steampunk' as in totally Victorian with steaming factories everywhere .. while they do use steam, they also harness solar power, putting a bit of primitive cyberpunk into it. Not sure what they have for flying devices. Also, it's ravaged and deprived by a five-hundred year war, so almost everything, even that of rich people, is well used, tarnished, and dirty. Commoners have all they can do just to eat and have a few rags to wear, depending on their occupation. Every male is enlisted at thirteen, and females are free to enlist at sixteen, although they are not forced unless the war becomes extremely dire. Exports are coal, pine, ice, grains, steal, iron, gold, and silver. Imports are often ready-made weapons, clothes, vehicles, wood, and grain. (Trades is often with Eastgate, their ally) For weapons, it's a strange mix. They have swords, bows, axes, but also firearms; (rifles, pistols, ect) Though I believe they still use real bullets, not zapping electricity or something. And of course, the characters are the same, though their dress is quite different. I'll work on a picture for each main and supporting character, of which I'll make a list right here :) Azul: The daughter of the king's deceased younger brother, desires to join the army or train for the elite forces, but at this moment does little more than have her best friend Martes teach her all he learns. (Fox) Ronza: Escort of the ambassador Lady Anirah. Trained assassin, and learning to wield black magic, though he hesitates to use his abilities (for very good reasons) Spy, and willing to play both sides. (Fox) Martes: Son of Sir Evrick, the highest ranking officer among the elite forces. Trains hard to become what his father desires him to be .. his successor .. and while he is brilliant with tactics and weapons, would rather lead a peaceful life and not have to spill blood. (Pine marten) Konan: Was once in the elite guard, but lost his rank due to a failure on his part. Because he had been a good and loyal servant, and a personal friend, King Indigo did not have him executed, but did strip him of his title. He is now the wise but rejected falconer for the royal family. (Cat) Lady Anirah: Ambassador from Eastgate, very sure of herself and impressive to Azul, though not quite trusted by Konan. Charming, beautiful, perhaps she looks a bit soft, but not to be underestimated in any way. (Weasel) Tavin: Anirah's right-hand man .. he does her bidding and manages the accounts for their ambassador mission. (Ring-tailed cat (Miner's cat) Kristal: Small but spunky tailor's apprentice who joins the heroes because her village was destroyed, and she's determined her two mentors .. Konan's sister and her husband .. are still alive. They took her in off the streets as an orphan and raised her as their own daughter, of course, teaching her their trade. (Squirrel) Aurora Borealis: Guardian of the flowers, and Azul's ancestor. Cold, sarcastic, and bitter as well as disfigured from many a battle, Aurora is not to be crossed. She has the sword of legacy, which has been lost for five hundred years, and as she is five hundred years old, remembers the less advanced days of Asguard. (Fox) Shatter: Owns a cab in the city and is struggling to make ends meet. He couldn't be recruited into the army because he is lame in his right front leg (a debilitating disease called Navicular, in which multiple holes form in the navicular bone of the ankle. This doesn't always hinder Shatter, he doesn't have it very bad, but as it is a progressive disease, it will eventually kill him if not reversed. And yes, with the right treatment, it can be reversed.) He's sort of commissioned/abducted by Azul and Co. when they want to escape. They offer him a good sum and he agrees before he realizes exactly what's at stake. Neither do they know about his disability. So it's a case of miscommunication on everyone's part. (Horse) King Indigo: King of Asguard, and Azul's uncle. Weary from the constant war, with little time to spend with his niece or six year old son, Blue. No-nonsense indeed, but he truly cares about what little family he has left. (Fox) Prince Blue: Indigo's six year old son, constantly following Azul around and nagging to be let in on whatever she's doing. Still fairly innocent, though he's already being trained for the role he must one day assume. (Fox cub) Icicle: Konan's pet phoenix, he screeches more than he talks. But he's quite intelligent and a very fierce protector of his master and whoever feeds/pets/is kind to him. Yes, he can turn himself into fire like the phoenix on Narnia, but they don't really know that about him at first .. Yep, that's the cast. And there may be a few others here and there, but those get the most screen time. Villains will manifest themselves for who they are, heroes will rise, and they will counter the impossible. But there is evil in us all, and perhaps the worst villain is the one inside the hero. >;) Ok. Back to the world. It's heavily populated, but most of the population lives in several main cities, Svellcrest being the largest as the capitol. These are dirty, crowded, and deadly in cases. Like Southsward was, Svellcrest is divided into sections/districts/something like that. And watch your step in the poorer ones. TBC Untamed We are wild 17:45, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts